Life is Beautiful
by itachiluv89
Summary: I died, plain and simple. But I hadn't expected to ever wake back up in another world, let alone the Naruto Universe. Now I'm stuck here, all because every time they tried to send me back this body I was in and my soul truly started dying. Why did this have to happen to me? I went from one shit life to a very confused and complicated one. KakashiXOC Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Life is Beautiful**

 **AN: Okay so this is the Kakashi story that I have been working on for a good long while. It is an SI/OC reincarnation fic. My first attempt and I'm really excited to finally be able to post this story I do hope you all enjoy it and let me know what you think.**

 _ **Summary: I died, plain and simple. But I hadn't expected to ever wake back up in another world, let alone the Naruto Universe. Now I'm stuck here, all because every time they tried to send me back this body I was in and my soul truly started dying. Why did this have to happen to me? I went from one shit life to a very confused and complicated one.**_

Dying is easy enough to do. I knew I was dying the moment they pulled me from the chaos that was once my car. But for some reason it did not happen in that moment. I felt myself being rushed somewhere, most likely the hospital. Tubes shoved into me and wires everywhere, I assume the doctors were trying to keep me alive long enough for my parents and shit husband to get there.

I could hear voices but not make out what they said. I'm sure it was the three of them arguing with the doctors about what they were doing to keep me alive. Though I don't see why. My husband didn't love me, hell the man was cheating on me with someone I thought was my friend. Not even my own parents loved me. They practically sold me to this man I was married to.

I don't know how long I was like that, a few hours, days, maybe even months. But I knew when the end was finally coming. I could feel the tubes being taken out and the wires being removed. I could feel myself take a few shaky breaths before my lungs burned and hurt so much I couldn't do it anymore. I died on that hospital bed, I felt relieved if that was possible to do.

Darkness surrounded me and it felt different from the darkness I was just in. I felt as if I was floating in the air, so light and weightless. There was no pain and no need to breath, I was free.

Or I thought I was free, one moment I was fairly positive I was no longer in my own body and the next I felt a heavy weight on me. I felt confined and restricted, oddly enough I felt what I'm sure were my eyes shift. And I took a breath of air, now I know when you are dead you don't need to breath. I took a chance and opened my eyes, the room was blurry but I knew I was in hospital. Finally my sight coming into focus I saw that yes I was in a hospital the florescent lights were far too bright I had to close my eyes again.

How could this be happening? I knew I was dead, I felt myself die. So what was going on, why was I still alive? I lifted my hands with much difficulty, they felt so heavy and rubber like. But I had enough strength to get the up and reach for my mouth where there was a breathing tube located. I knew I shouldn't have pulled it out but now that I was functional I just couldn't breath right with it there. I tried to take in the deepest breath possible and as I exhaled I pulled the tube out.

Oh God was is ever so painful, as I pulled the tube out I leaned over the side of the bed I was in and released a hacking cough I thought my whole insides was going to come out as well. Carefully I lifted myself up from the leaning position, tried to stabilize myself on shaky hands. I came back down onto my forearms and elbows. With the little strength I had I pushed myself up and was once again laying on my back looking at the ceiling. I must not have made as much noise as I thought because no one came through the door.

I started to scoot myself up into a seating position, once I was up right I started pulling those damn wires out of my arms. The machines next to me started going off, way too much noise for my liking at the moment. I clumsily swung my legs over the side of the bed and placed my bare feet on the extremely cold tiled floor. I stood on my two feet very wobbly, I placed my hands on the wall beside me and slowly moved to make my way to the door. I almost fell when I finally reached the door, I held on tight to the door knob. I struggled to open it but was successful in the end. But not so lucky when I was outside of the room, I fell down to my knees and let out a small cry. Now that gained some attention, a nurse was rounding the corner when I reached the outside of my room. She saw me and rushed to my side, I fought with her for a moment but she had more strength then I did right now. It took me a few minutes to realize she had bubble gum pink hair.

'Oh no, this can't be happening.'

"You,"

"Hmm, have we met before?"

I couldn't say anymore as she hoisted me up with little ease. But of course this was Sakura Haruno from that anime Naruto, she had super strength.

"Look Miss, I don't know how you were able to get out of your room but I really need you to go back in there."

"How long have I been here?"

"You've been in a coma for almost three weeks."

Yeah that was it that was the nail on the hammer. Mentally I couldn't handle this anymore and I passed out. Though it could have been more from over exerting myself and the fact that I had just woken up from a coma. I felt myself slump down to the floor and everything went black.

The next time I woke up, when I tried to move my arms I could not. They were strapped down to the bed.

'That's just great.'

The door opened and in walked the pink hair.

'So it wasn't a dream. This isn't a dream.'

"I'm your doctor Sa-,"

"Sakura Haruno, yes I know."

"Right that's to be expected."

"Excuse me?"

"Well you see Miss, I know that you are not the person who is supposed to be here in that body. You are someone else, from somewhere else."

"I'm not even going to ask and just say that you had a Yamanaka look through my head."

"Right again. So um in a few minutes the Hokage will be here and so will someone from I&T, then we will ask you a few questions."

"You said I was in someone else's body?"

"Yes I did."

"Whose body is this?"

"I can't give you that information. You will have to wait for the Hokage to tell you, and that's only if he tells you."

I didn't get the chance to ask her which Hokage they had because he walked in the door with the head of I&T Ibiki Morino. I looked at both of them and turned away, back to staring at the ceiling.

"Can someone untie me?"

"Kakashi-Sensei?"

"It's fine Sakura, go ahead."

Sakura nodded and stood to release my restraints. She even helped me sit up straight. I thanked her and looked to the Hokage and Ibiki.

"I'm going to assume you have questions for me?"

"Yes Miss, but only if you feel up to it? We can come by later if not."

"No I'm fine go ahead."

For three hours or what felt like three hours Ibiki asked me multiple question to evaluate what I knew. I did my best to answer them and told him the moments leading up to when I died in my real body. So now we are here and I am in a body I don't know, but from the looks I was getting from the Hokage, he knew who this person was. And he knew her very well.

"What is this body's name?"

It was the only question I had asked this whole time. When I did though Kakashi wouldn't look at me, Ibiki scrunched up his face and was unsure what to say. Sakura was the one to answer my question after a few moments of silence.

"Its Natsume Ohara."

"Ohara, like Rin Ohara?"

"Yes, the two of you were related."

Kakashi finally spoke to me. But right after that he stood and left without saying anything else.

So now it was only Sakura, Ibiki and myself in the room.

"Well, now that this is taken care of, I'm going to check your vitals before I go."

She made quick work on me while Ibiki just stood and watched everything, he didn't miss a breath I took or the shift of my eyes as I looked around the room and inspected the girl in front of me more clearly.

"Is there a bathroom in this room?"

"Ah, yes do you need help getting up."

"Please,"

She helped me get out of the bed and walk to the bathroom. I felt confident enough to be in there alone and take a good look at myself for the first time. Sakura left the door cracked, she said it was just in case I needed her to help me. But I knew it was so I didn't try to escape behind a closed door.

Looking in the mirror I took in my features. With this body I had waist length purple hair and steel gray eyes. Even my eyebrows were purple, my long hair was cut very short and choppy at the top. Kind of like that whole emo/scene faze that everyone went through at one point in time. I should know I did my hair in this exact style when I was younger just to piss off my parents. I left the bathroom and once more Sakura helped me. Is it bad that I had no regrets leaning heavily on her, I mean come on this chick is able to break the ground in half with one punch? And from looking at myself I would guess I only weighed maybe ninety pounds, I was in a coma here for two weeks.

"Better,"

"Much, I'd like to be alone now."

"Of course, I'll be back in the morning to do a last check up."

She stood and bowed her head lightly to me then did the same with Ibiki. Once she was out the door Ibiki spoke.

"I want to let you know that there are two ANBU members outside this door. If you try anything funny they are ordered to disarm you and drag you to a cell. We cannot kill you because the Hokage has forbade it from happening, but that doesn't mean we can't in prison you."

"I figured as much."

He didn't say anymore just left the room. I was alone once more with my own thoughts. A nurse brought me lunch then dinner, the rest of my day went eventful. At the end of it I fell into a restless sleep.

 _ **Okay so I couldn't wait any longer to post this one and here we go with a new story. – itachiluv89**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Life Is Beautiful**

The next morning I awoke with a start, I felt like I was falling then shoved back into my, this, body I was in. At first I didn't know where I was, but there was a knock at my door and a pink haired doctor walked in. The memories from the day before came rushing back. I was in the Naruto Universe, a fictional place that I had read about in a manga it was even its own anime and a sequal.

"Good morning,"

She paused for a moment.

"Natsumi, I hope you had a good night's rest."

"Yeah it was just peachy."

She check all my vitals just like the day before. And took down her notes, she asked me a few of the same questions from the day before as well. Most likely to see if I had suffered from an amnesia. I answered all the question correctly and she seemed pleased with the results.

"So everything looks good, but until your body is at full strength again I can't discharge you from the Hospital. That and Kakashi-Sensei has asked that you stay here for a little while longer. Oh and before I forget."

She brought up the bag she had carried in with her.

"I got some clothes for you, they might be slightly too big but it's a start for now. Now you don't have to wear that hospital gown, I know they can be uncomfortable."

"Thanks,"

She smiled at me and then left the room. I looked in the bag and found a few different outfits inside. True to her word they did look a bit big for me, but not too much to be obvious. With the fresh air I felt coming in from the slightly open window I could tell it must be about spring time here. By the way I hadn't even noticed the window was open till just now. I pulled on a red tank and some blue pants, I even saw some shoes as well that were my size. I shouldn't have been surprised, if Kakashi knew me she would too, right.

The knock at my door signaled that Sakura was coming back in, but when I turned to see her I saw Kakashi Hatake standing in the doorway. We stared at each other for a good long minute before I said something to break the silence.

"Is there something I can do for you Lord Hokage?"

His tensed shoulders relaxed slightly.

"I um, I wanted to apologize for the way I left yesterday."

"Oh, you don't have to do that."

"No, I do. You see Natsumi I uh."

He was stumbling for words. Does me being in this body make him nervous?

"This isn't easy for me to, um, take in. The Natsumi I know is staring at me but it's not the same person that I'm talking to."

I didn't know what to say so I just stayed quiet and let him continue.

"When the time came that you would wake up I knew it wouldn't be the Natsumi I knew. It was going to be someone else. This is just still a shock to me."

"She's someone important to you?"

"Yes, very."

"Kaka-Sensei, I didn't expect you to be here."

"Ah, Sakura. I was close by and thought I'd come and get Natsumi myself."

"Oh well that's nice. Right Natsumi?"

"Yeah that's just great."

"Okay, well Natsumi here are your discharge papers. And I want you to know that if you need anything at all please come to me."

"Thanks."

I took the papers from her and she left the room with a smile and a bow to Kakashi. And then there was just the two of us. This was going to be super awkward, I could tell he still wasn't comfortable with being around me. I prayed to whatever God would listen that we wouldn't have to spend day in and day out around each other.

"Well we should get going, it's going to be a bit of a walk back to the Hokage tower and we can sort out your papers there."

Before we could walk out of the room I was able to find my voice.

"Hokage-Sama, this is probably a dumb question but where do I live?"

"Ah, first just Kakashi is fine I'm still not use to this whole 'Sama' or 'Hokage' thing. And second, with your living arrangements you, uh, well she. No, you live with me. I am going to explain everything to you later but first there are a few documents that really need you signature at the records hall."

"I feel like this is going to be more information than I can handle right now. But I need to know who I am supposed to be."

"Of course, but first I need to get you to the records hall and next I will drop you off at home. I have a few things to get done today as well, while I'm away you can take the time to familiarize yourself with the place and we can talk later."

"Okay."

We left the hospital in silence. As I walked along side of him to the Hokage Tower I kept getting strange looks from some people, they knew who I was and who we were supposed to be. I felt weird walking next to him. About half way there I felt a bit drained and we had to stop for a few minutes till I felt well enough to continue walking.

Finally reaching the Hokage tower we went inside away from the watching eyes of everyone in the Village. Thankful for modern technology finally making its way to this Village we went into the elevator and up to the sixth floor. Once more in silence the whole way there, the door dinged once to signal that someone was going to get on with us. The doors opened to reveal Anko Mitarashi, she looked right at me before greeting Kakashi.

"Ah, Lord Hokage good morning."

"I really wish you would all drop the 'Lord' part."

"And Natsumi-San so glad to see you finally up and moving around. You sure had everyone worried for a good while there."

"Yeah thanks."

She continued to talk with Kakashi while I just stood there very awkwardly listening to their conversation. On another thought I always wondered why those two never got together in the story line. Maybe I can get the answer for that later, but then again I doubt he would give me the answer. The man was known for keeping everything bottled up inside, I'm amazed at the composure he all ways has when in a stress full situation. You'd think one of these days he'd just flip his shit and got nuts on everyone. The elevator dinged again.

"Oh, this is our stop. See you around Anko."

Kakashi led me out of the elevator and down the hall to a giant wooden door. I could hear people rushing around on the other side. Without even knocking Kakashi opened the door and it was like everything and everyone stood still. One of the ladies in front of us screamed and threw her papers in the air.

"Ah, Lord Hokage!"

'She was startled.'

"Heh, what have I said about the 'Lord' part."

"My, my apologies Lord, eh, Hokage."

"Its fine, now where is Shikamaru. I believe he had some important documents that needed Natsumi's signature."

"Yes this way. Natsumi-San it is good to see you up and moving around now."

"It was getting tiring just lying in that bed all day."

"I do hope you are able to come back soon. Everyone has really missed you."

Before I could answer Kakashi put his hands on my shoulders and spoke for me. I tilted my head up to look at him, and though he was taller than me it didn't like by much maybe a head so taller or a little more.

"I think another week of rest should be enough before she comes back to work."

"Oh right, yes that certainly would be best. Come this way Nara-San should be over here."

We followed her to a section of the room where there was, what looked like to be, a table littered with paperwork. There was movement behind all that paperwork.

"Nara-San, the Hokage has brought Natsumi-San here to sign those documents."

There was no answer.

"Uh, Nara-San?"

She walked around the paperwork only to let out a squeal. And looked around the stacks of paper.

"He's asleep."

"Uh, should have seen that coming."

Kakashi looked around for a second and spotted something he could use to awaken the Nara. He grabbed a book form a nearby table and slammed it right next to Shikamaru's head.

"WHAT? I'm up, I'm up."

He looked at the people standing in front of him not really seeing us until recognition finally hit.

"Lord Hokage,"

"They just don't get it,"

"Natsumi-San, what are you doing here?"

"I do believe there are some documents that need my signature."

"Yes ma'am I just assumed a messenger would come to pick them up and take them to you. Didn't think you would be out of the hospital so soon."

"There's only so long you can spend within the same four walls."

"Right, well hold on let me get the documents. I had them locked up didn't need someone trying to forge your signature without the proper authorization."

"Smart thinking."

Kakashi was the one to speak.

"Okay, here they are. Come have a seat please. I'm sorry about your desk being a mess, the work load has gotten a little out of hand since you've been unable to be here. The really important documents could not be filed away until you sign them, I just need a few signatures. The others can wait until you are able to come back in full health."

I sat in the chair and looked over what need to be signed, I had no idea what I was signing.

"You look confused I'll walk you through it. This shouldn't take long."

Shikamaru began to explain each paper that I needed to sign while Kakashi just leaned against the wall behind us. Most of these documents were for Shinobi transfers into the Village. Evidently my job was to go through them weekly and pick out the best candidates for our Village, then I was to interview each person and sign off on whether or not we would allow them in. Once the documents had my signature of approval or disapproval the Hokage, Kakashi, would finalize them with his seal. It truly did not take long for me to go through all of them, Shikamaru had already gone through the screening and interviews, so it was about thirty minutes later when we were finally leaving the Hokage tower and walking back to what was supposed to be my home.

"You're a document specialist."

"Huh,"

Kakashi brought me from my thoughts.

"You looked a bit confused even while Shikamaru was explaining things. You take care of Shinobi transfers, making sure any peace treaties I sign are on equal standing for all parts. You even like to spend most of your days decoding ancient documents and transferring them into a modern day language so everyone can read about the history of our ancestors."

"That sounds like a lot of responsibility especially when I really don't understand what my purpose here is meant to be."

"In time your mind will open up to who you once were and there will be no need to always wonder if someone will find out that you are not who you once were. Here we are, home sweet home."

He opened the door and let me walk in first. I stepped inside, reminding myself that I had to remove my shoes before I went any further into the house. I placed my shoes to the side as Kakashi did the same. I moved slowly into the main part of the house before Kakashi spoke.

"So it's not all that big, but this is the way you wanted it. A few different rooms, said it was for when we have company, but that doesn't happen often so we turned some of the rooms into an office and library for all your books and scrolls."

"So I'm pretty serious about this job, huh."

"Yeah you could say that. Anyways like I said earlier I have some things to do but I'll be home later and we can talk more."

"Okay,"

He began to walk away before speaking again.

"Make sure you lock the door, that's something I normally have to remind you of."

"I will,"

"Ah, before I forget you should find a box of more fitting clothes in the bedroom closet. And don't worry about dinner I'll bring some ramen back on my way home."

He left and like he had asked I locked the door behind him. Taking a breath I walked into the rest of the house with the mindset to first find some clothes that fit better. I know it's going to take a while to gain back the weight I had once been, but things would be easier if I had some clothes that actually fit. I walked from the front door to down the hall where I was going to assume the bedroom was, though I could have also gone up the stairs. But where I come from the main bedroom is normally on the first floor so I went down the hall.

And sure enough I did reach the bedroom at the end of the hall. It was by all standards huge, there were also three doors in the room one was open and lead to the bathroom.

'Another shower couldn't hurt, but first different clothes.'

I opened the first door to show that it held Kakashi's clothes. My curious nature brought me to walk in and look at what was inside. He basically wears the same thing all the time. Though at the end the closet had a few shelves that looked to be hold some more relaxed clothes. I didn't stay in there long and walked back out to open the other door in the room. I walked into what was meant to be my closet and looked through the clothes. In the back I found the box Kakashi was talking about and pulled it out. I sat on the ground and opened it to see what was inside.

I pulled out a few pieces of clothing out, but in doing so I took notice of the faint scar lines on my wrist.

'So these followed me here. Would be best to keep them covered.'

I grabbed the clothes I wanted, a V-neck Tee and a skirt that would come to mid-thigh. I looked around the room to see if there would be somewhere Kakashi would have kept extra bandage wrap. I didn't find anything so I walked into the bathroom and looked for some in there.

'Perfect these will do.'

I set my clothes and the bandage wrap on the counter. Then turned the shower on to hot and waited for it to get nice and steamy. My shower didn't last too long and when I was done I got dressed in the clothes that fit me a lot better and pulled my hair into a pony tail, my fringe bangs came to fall around my face.

I spent the rest of my time looking around the house. I found that one of the rooms that was made into an office was down stairs and this one belong to Kakashi.

'I'm sure he brings his work home sometimes.'

My office was upstairs right next to the library, the rooms were also connected by a door that was open. I also found three guest bedrooms and two more bathrooms. Once I was done exploring I realized I was a little hungry so I went back down to the kitchen and grabbed some fruit out of the fridge.

"I get a second chance at life, might as well take better care of this body."

In the world I came from I weighed slightly more that a person should for my height. My husband hated it he was always telling me I was fat like a cow. That man really knew how to torment me verbal and physically. I went back to the library and read through a few books while I waited for Kakashi to come back so we could talk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Life is Beautiful**

I fell asleep in the library waiting for Kakashi but when I woke up the sun was just rising and I was lying in the bed located in the room down stairs. I lifted myself from the bed, my head was spinning slightly but that may have been an effect from being in a coma for so long. I'm sure the dizziness would go away in time. Once I was fully up and sitting on the side of the bed I noticed the note on the table beside the bed.

' _Hey,_

 _Sorry I worked late and when I got home you were already asleep. If you like come by my office around lunchtime or we can talk when I get home._

 _-KH'_

I slept so hard yesterday, it must be my body trying to rest and regain its strength. I stood from the bed, the dizziness finally gone. Walking to the bathroom I looked back at the bed and saw the other side had been made.

'He must have slept in one of the other rooms.'

I did my business and splashed water on my face to wake myself up more. I pulled my hair up once more, this time higher up. This hair it was just too long for my liking maybe I would cut it a little. I looked down at both of my arms and saw the wraps coming loose a little. I untied each one and tightened them so they wouldn't come undone. I wonder if I can get someone to heal these for good and then I wouldn't have to look at them anymore.

Walking out of the room all together I went to the kitchen to get something to eat. When I walked in I saw another note on the kitchen table. It had some fruit beside it as well.

' _Try not to eat so much junk food.'_

Right in the anime they show small scenes where he tries to get Naruto to eat healthy. Yet he also tries to take Sasuke Uchiha to a café that served only sweets. I'm sure Sakura and Sai are the only ones he doesn't have to remind to eat properly. Fine I'll stick to the diet he has me on, though this may be more from my doctor rather than just him. I'm very aware that until I am at a healthy weight I would be put on a certain diet to help with the progress. I was far too skinny, ghastly looking, a walking corpse right now.

I went to the fridge to take inventory of what we had. I was going to have to go to the groceries if they expect me to gain any weight. I'll also need to stop by a book store to get a book of recipes of meals that I can make to help with getting to a more decent weight. I need the good carbs not the bad ones. I continued to look through what we had and noticed some bottles filled with a weird colored liquid inside, another note attached to them.

 _'Sakura brought these by early this morning. She said they should help with your appetite and being able to eat more.'_

I looked at them not really liking the color and opened one bottle to smell it.

'Yuck, this smells bad.'

Knowing that I shouldn't judge food based on its smell I tried it and to be honest it didn't taste that bad. I place the bottle on the table and went back to my task at hand, when I was done decided there was no harm in getting some lunch ready a head of time for later as I did so I took a few more drinks from the bottle. I needed to know what Kakashi had to say. It was important to me to find out who I was and what it is my purpose here is to be. And what were we?

We live together and I'm sure that at one point before the owner of this body was struck down in some way, we shared that bed. What I did notice was that there were no pictures of us anywhere to be found. Had Kakashi taken them all down? Unable to look at them?

So many questions running in my head that it made it hurt a little. Do I really want to know the answers? I shook my head slightly and went back to the fridge to grab what I needed to make a simple lunch for later. I also made sure to check the expiration date on everything.

'Don't need one of us to drink spoiled milk like Naruto would.'

Once I was done making our lunch I went back upstairs to the library and read more of the book I had taken interest in, brought that weird drink with me so I could finish it off.

Around one o'clock I put said book down and left the house with lunch in hand. The table at the entrance by the door had a key and another note.

' _This is yours, make sure you always lock the door.'_

With all of these notes he kept leaving made me feel that this person was very forgetful or he was trying to help me out, I wasn't too sure which it was but thought to leave that question for when I saw him. When I walked out the door I turned back to lock it. Turning to the outside once more I noticed the ANBU standing by the door.

'Seriously.'

"Lady Hat-Nohara,"

"Let me guess Kakashi put the two of you here."

"Not just us My Lady there are others but unseen."

"Of course,"

I started walking in the direction of the Hokage tower not waiting to see if they really would follow me. They were here for two reasons, one: to protect me, and two: to make sure I don't try anything funny (like kill myself). I was pretty sure Kakashi and the others who knew about me saw the scars. They knew _She_ didn't make them, which meant they came from me. Great just another thing I have going against me here. So I was going to have to prove I wasn't the enemy, to them or myself.

Lost in my thoughts I had noticed that someone was coming towards me and I ran into them.

"Ow,"

I said rubbing my nose and almost falling over thanks to the ANBU watching me my body never met the ground.

"Ah, Natsumi-Chan I'm sorry I was in a hurry I didn't see you there."

Naruto Uzumaki was standing in front of me a cheesy smile on his face as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Are you really feeling better? I thought you were going to stay in the hospital for forever, you know. It sure is a good thing you finally woke up I thought Kakashi-Sensei was going to turn into his old self from before he became our Sensei."

"I am doing better now Naruto, but you should really watch where you're going next time."

"Right, sorry. I really am in a hurry, new mission, so I should be going. I'll come by to visit when I get back, so take care of Kakashi-Sensei while I'm gone."

"Sure,"

He smiled brightly again at me, nodded to the ANBU and left to start his mission. I straightened myself and continued walking, even though it felt very tiring I only made an effort to stop once to rest for just a moment. One of the ANBU with me offered to carry me the rest of the way but I refused him. I would gain no strength or endurance if I didn't do it myself. Though I great fully got into the elevator when we reached the Hokage Tower.

"Maybe an outing was not the right choice My Lady."

"I'll be fine."

We came to the floor where Kakashi's office would be located, and left the elevator when it opened. I knocked on the door before going in.

"Come in,"

I heard from the other side and opened the door to go in. Kakashi looked up from the papers he had in front of him a bit of a shocked expression took over his face, even though half of it was covered I could see it. The woman beside him looked at me too.

"Natsumi,"

"I brought you some lunch."

I spoke almost uncertain of myself. I noticed the two ANBU who had been following me now stood outside the door. I stood nervously in front of him, moving from foot to foot. And from all the walking I really was feeling tired, I'm sure Kakashi noticed because he looked to the woman standing next to him.

"Uh, can we continue this later Mae? I'm going to have lunch with Natsumi."

"Yes, Lord Hokage. I will come by later."

"Thank you."

She nodded and started walking out of the room. She glanced at me though it was more of a glare, before she walked out of the room all together and closed the door.

"Come sit down. Did you walk all the way here?"

"Yeah, those ANBU you have following me offered to carry me but I turned them both down. I don't want to seem weak."

"You just got out of the hospital, it's okay to let others tend to you."

I sat in the chair in front of the desk and placed the basket that I put our lunch in on the desk. Kakashi stood from his chair and moved to sit next to me.

"So are you going to tell me what I want to know?"

"Let's eat first and then we will get into that."

"Fine, you don't have to keep your face covered while we eat. I already know what it looks like."

"Well that takes all the mystery and fun out of this."

"Are you sulking Lord Hokage?"

"Mhm, just Kakashi is fine. I thought we already had this conversation?"

"And where is the fun in that?"

"Will you always be this snarky?"

"No, just for right now. You should eat."

"You should eat. Look at you all bones."

"I know that. I made a list of the food we have at the house. If you people expect me to gain any weight and be healthier we need real food and not just a bunch of instant ramen. I'll be going to the grocery after this. Is there anything you want from there?"

"No I'm good, you get what you think is best."

I watched him raise his hand to remove his mask, he stopped suddenly.

"What, is there something on my face?"

"No that's not it. The thing is I'm going to see your face up close. Unlike in my world I had to see it on a TV screen."

"Ah,"

He slid the mask off and it felt like everything was going in slow motion. Finally off his face looked just the way it did in the anime.

"Huh, just the same."

"Did you expect a difference?"

He looked at me with a smirk on his face.

"No, not really."

We continued to eat our lunch in silence.

"Well that was very good."

"I'm glad you liked it. So I'm going to get right to it. Why did that ANBU almost call me Hatake?"

His face paled at hearing my question. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it, I waited, gave him a chance to get the right words together for the explanation.

"So yup, right to the hard questions. Um, so we are, uh. We are, this is harder than I thought."

"Just say it, I've already assumed what you're about to say."

"We are married. We had just got married before you fell into a coma. I must have spent every day there in the hospital with you. Praying to whoever would listen that you would just come back. And you did, just not as the same Natsumi that I once knew, the one I was married to."

That was deep, and I had almost expected it when the ANBU addressed me earlier. But hearing it come from him just proved it. I put my bento; that had my lunch in, down on the desk. I turned away from him keeping my eyes on the wall.

"That really is a lot to take in."

"It's the truth. Those ANBU who are watching you they know you're not the same as before."

"Who else knows?"

"Sakura, Ibiki, and those ANBU."

"It would have been easier for everyone had you just told me before I left the hospital, now things are just going to be confusing. Anyways moving on, what about her, my, family. Will I ever meet them or are they no longer with the living?"

"You were orphaned after the Kyuubi attack. Rin's parents raised you, but they have both passed."

"Less complication this way, I guess."

"You sound relieved."

"I didn't have the best childhood the first time around. It is best this way."

"Yeah I noticed the product of it."

"People can get to some low points and I hit them pretty hard. I was thinking about stopping by the hospital, maybe there is a way to get these scars healed so no one ever has to see them again."

"I can go with you."

"I thought you had things to do."

"They can wait."

He smiled again, he still hadn't put his mask back on. I smiled right back at him.

"You should put your mask back on before we go out."

"Right,"

He put his mask back on and I was slightly disappointed about it. Kakashi stood and I did the same, we put our bentos back into the basket and Kakashi took a hold of it. And we walked out of the office. The ANBU following me didn't stand so close this time and I didn't feel as closed in like from before. As we began to walk out of the Hokage tower we were stopped.

"Lord Hokage, Lord Hokage wait."

I turned to see it was the woman from before. She was coming up to us.

"My Lord where are you going?"

"I'm taking the rest of the day off."

"But my Lord the documents from the Lord Kazekage, there are very important."

"I'm sure Garaa can understand the situation right now. I'll be in tomorrow, maybe."

Kakashi put his hand on my shoulder and turned us around to walk out the door.

"Maybe? My Lord those documents are very important."

He just waved his hand at her as we left. I looked back to see her face had turned to a scowl, she was not happy about both of us leaving. I almost wanted to approach her to find out what her real problem was with Kakashi being with me.

We walked to the hospital in silence, there really wasn't much to be said. That was until I remembered the other question I had.

"Why did you leave all those note around the house?"

"Those were so you wouldn't forget anything. The Natsumi from before was very forgetful. I'd come home sometimes and the door would wide open, she would forget a lot of things."

"That explains a lot."

"Mhmm,"

We entered the hospital and Kakashi made his way to the front desk.

"Ah Lord Hokage what can we help you with today?"

"Is Sakura busy, I have a task for her?"

"Oh no Sir I'll call her up here for you."

"Thank you,"

He came back to where I was standing.

"Let's sit, they are calling Sakura up here to take a look at those."

He looked down at my arms and it made me feel nervous. I turned my arms over so as not to see the parts where the scars were. About three minutes late Sakura came down the hall.

"Kakashi-Sensei, Natsumi-San. What can I help you with?"

"Ah, Natsumi has somewhat of a task for you."

"Oh, what can I do for you?"

"Maybe it would be best to go into a room for this."

Kakashi spoke before I could say anything.

"I see, come this way."

We followed her back down the hall she had come from. A few doors down we entered a room. I sat on the examining bed and let her take a look at me.

"I'm going to assume this is about those scars?"

"Yes."

"Okay, first I am going to take your vitals and then see about healing those as well."

She did her routine and went about taking my temperature, checking my blood pressure and my weight.

"Everything looks good. Did you get the supplementary drinks that I dropped off this morning?"

"Yes, they smelled horrible but tasted better."

"That's good. Now why don't I take off those bandages and heal those wounds for you."

"Yes please."

Sakura started to unwrap my arms, feeling embarrassed about it I turned away from her. I knew when I had first made these scar it was not my finest moment. My parents and husband had me committed to an Institute for the unwell. I spent six months there, and within that time my poor excuse of a husband to the opportunity to cheat on me with my supposed to be friend. In all honesty I was so glad to be done with all of them. I just hoped that the original owner of this body didn't switch completely with me. I would not wish the hell I went through on anyone.

"Okay I'm going to start healing them. You may feel a warm sensation but it won't harm you, it's going to help you."

I didn't say anything and just let her continue on with the task at hand. It really did not take long for her to heal them. They were old scars and though the lines were light against my skin people could still see them. I wanted to put my past in the past and move on with the re-life I was given.


	4. Chapter 4

**Life is Beautiful**

After the trip to the Hospital Kakashi and I walked out to the market. We stopped at a book shop first then the groceries.

"You know it's a good thing these ANBU guys follow they can help carry everything."

"Isn't that abuse of power Kakashi?"

"Maybe, but they really can't say no."

"Yeah that's abuse of power."

We walked back to the house in silence. When we got back to the house the ANBU who had helped carry the groceries back placed them on the kitchen table then went back to their posts outside. Kakashi and I put everything away in their place. As we started finishing I started to feel a little tired.

"You look tired."

"Is that bad? I feel exhausted and I haven't even done much of anything today."

"You did a lot of walking; that surely will make anyone tired."

"I guess."

"Maybe a nap would be best right now."

"Hmm,"

I put away the last few things and set the empty bags aside. Kakashi was right a nap sounded real good right now.

"Okay, yeah I think I'm going to go lay down for a little bit."

Kakashi nodded his head as I left the room to go back to my own. I went to the box I found clothes in and looked for a pair of shorts to sleep in. Now that I was changed I got into the bed and made myself comfortable. I laid there for a few minutes just lying on my side and staring out the window from my bed. I was tired, I could feel it. My eyes were heavy and they burned from trying to keep them open. But yet sleep just wasn't coming over me for some reason, I just couldn't keep my eyes closed. I sat up in the bed still staring out the window and hadn't noticed I was being watched from the door way.

"I thought you were going to sleep?"

I turned over to see Kakashi standing there looking at me.

"I'm trying to, but it's just not happening. I know I'm tired but I can't sleep."

"You spent a long time asleep so now when you actually want to sleep it's just not happening."

"You always have an answer for everything."

He walked into the room and removed his forehead protector then his mask.

"You're taking off your mask?"

"Yes, you've already seen my face and we're at home. I see no point in keeping it on if I'm at home."

"Okay,"

I pulled up my knees and rested my arms on them while sitting up fully in the bed. I watched as Kakashi also removed his flak jacket and walk to his closet. When he came back out he was wearing just sweat pants, I feel that if this was the anime it would be the part where I have a nose bleed. Like seriously you're just going to walk around like that in front of me. I mean I know this is your home and all but come on, I've known you for only like three days. He got into the bed on the other side and got comfortable.

"I was thinking about how you were tired and I'm kind of feeling tired too. I hope you don't mind that I lay here with you."

"No, it's your bed too and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable in your own home."

"Thank you. And that does go the same for you. This is your home and you are welcome to go anywhere within it as you please."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Kakashi laid on his back with one arm under his head and the other across his chest. I laid back down as well this time facing him, as I put one arm under my own head I looked to my wrist and I no longer saw those scars. Sakura was able to heal them completely and I was never going to have to see them ever again.

"They're not going to come back."

"I know, but no matter what I'm always going to see them. Even if no one else sees them I can."

"In time it won't bother you anymore."

"Is that what you tell yourself every time you think about one of your fallen comrades?"

"Hm, yes."

"And does it work?"

"No,"

"Then why?"

"To be honest at this point I don't even know any more."

"You're torturous to yourself."

"And you're not."

"I guess we are the same in that aspect. I'm going to try and fall asleep now."

Kakashi looked at me one last time with a small smile then turned his head to face the ceiling and close his eyes. I closed my eyes as well and this time they stayed close.

I slept soundlessly for a good while till I had what I am going to assume was a memory of some sort. It was horrific in every sense of the word, I felt as if my body was burning as I watched a seen play from the eyes of the person I am supposed to be. I was lying on the ground from the angle I could see from. I felt as if my lungs were closing in on me and I couldn't breath. I recognized the woman from the other day in the records office leaning over me trying to get my attention and see what was wrong. Her lips moved but I couldn't hear anything, all of a sudden Kakashi's face came into view and before anything else happened I woke up with a start.

I jolted up in the bed breathing hard I looked around and noticed Kakashi wasn't in the room anymore. I threw back the blankets and swung my legs over the bed to get up. As I walked to the bath room I returned my hair to its high pony-tail and turned on the faucet to splash water on my face.

'That must have been when it happened?'

I thought to myself, I reached over for a towel and dried my face. In doing so I caught a whiff of something being cooked. I left the bathroom and followed the smell to the kitchen. When I got there I saw Kakashi was standing over the stove cooking.

"You're cooking,"

He turned to look at me.

"I figured with you still trying to recuperate I could at least help by doing the cooking for a little while."

"Thanks."

"Hm, I'm almost done. Can you set the table while I finish up here?"

"Yes I can. It smells really good."

"Well it should taste just as good. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, well rested."

I lied to him, hoping he would not notice. He said no more on it so I assumed that he hadn't. I wasn't too sure if I should bring up what I saw. In that memory he looked so worried and scared about what was happening. I wasn't even sure how to bring up what I saw. Kakashi came over with the pan and split the food between the two plates and then returned the pan to the stove. He went to the fridge and got the pitcher of tea that was in there, poured it into our glasses to drink with dinner. When he sat down with me he spoke.

"What did you see?"

"I, I, I,"

He knew.

"I have very good hearing and it sounded like you were having some sort of dream or a memory. Ino had said you might get memories from before, things that have already happened."

"I'm not even sure what I was really seeing. I was lying on the ground and I could see the ceiling above me. The woman from the records room was there, she was panicking and saying something I couldn't hear. And then there was you, you looked so scared. After that I didn't see much more, I woke up and came out here."

"You saw it happen, or part of it."

"So that was it. That was when it happened."

"Yeah, I'm sure over time more memories will come to you. If you see more from that day, anything that looks suspicious I need to know. I spent too long trying to find answers if somehow you have them. It would really help in solving what happened."

"I can try. Maybe if I did some of the same daily things she did, it could work."

"We can take things slow. No point in over working you when you've just got out of the hospital."

"Okay, it was like I had tunnel vision. I could only see right in front of me, nothing from either side."

We didn't speak any more of it and continued eating our dinner. Afterwards Kakashi left for about an hour or two said he needed to go back to his office and sign those documents for Gaara. I was currently in what was meant to be my office looking through some of the old files I had stored there. Most of them were just peace treaties from the past it looked like I was trying to transfer them to new paper so they wouldn't get destroyed.

Surprisingly I was able to read them even though they looked to be written in another language. As I continued to read through the document I had, I heard the door open and closed. I rolled it back up and placed the document on the desk I sat at. As I stood I stretched as well, my body was still stiff from being in a coma so stretching out my limbs after being still for long periods of time helped the pain and stiffness. I could hear Kakashi walking up the stairs but someone else was with him.

"She's probably up in her office?"

"Kakashi-Sensei maybe you should move her work to down stairs so she's not over straining herself going up and down the stairs."

"You want me to confine her to one place, like a child?"

"For now, yes."

I walked around the door frame to see them coming down the hall.

"You know I can hear the two of you."

"Ah, Natsumi-San. I was just coming to check on you."

"If it's best I not strain myself too much then I'll agree to staying on the bottom level more so then going up and down the stairs."

"It's not ideal, I know but for now yes it would be best. Give it another two weeks and I will clear you for normal day routines and going back to work."

"Fine,"

I said as I walked past them and down the stairs.

"I'll play the victim for now."

I put my hands in the pockets of my skirt. But before I could even go down two steps Kakashi grabbed my arm.

"We aren't trying to keep you hostage. We still don't even know what happened to cause."

"I get it. You're protecting me. I'm going to assume the person who did this is long gone from the Village thinking I'm dead. Staying here all day limits the amount of people who know I'm alive."

"You're very perceptive. Natsumi, the Natsumi I knew came with her own enemies as well as mine. Any one of them could be responsible, I just don't know who it is. I'm not going to risk losing you again."

"You'd go that far for someone you don't know?"

"You're right I don't know you, but I know her. She's you and you're her now. You're not just some random person, we're married and everyone knows that."

He paused and I couldn't meet his eyes because I knew he was right. I had been placed in the body of someone who wasn't just important to the Village but important to its Hokage.

"It's been a long time since I was important to someone. I just don't know how to deal with it."

Kakashi's grip slackened though he wasn't even holding me tight to begin with. I shifted my arm free and continued back down the stairs. Two weeks, I was going to be stuck doing pretty much nothing for two weeks. This also meant that if I did leave the house there was going to be ANBU following me everywhere. I guess that would be fine so long as they didn't stick too close to me I wouldn't mind them following.

I walked over to the fridge to grab another one of those drinks. I noticed Sakura had brought more with her and put them in the fridge. They still smelled bad the good thing is they tasted just fine. Kakashi and Sakura came down the stairs and around the corner into the kitchen.

"I brought over more of those drink supplements for you. I labeled them for morning, afternoon, and evening. I am surprised you like the way they taste, most people hate the way the things I make taste."

"It's not the best but I can tolerate it."

"That's good. Well I'll leave you two for the evening, if you need anything Natsumi-San just let me know."

"I will, thank you."

We walked to the door with Sakura to see her off for the evening.

"Good, Kakashi-Sensei, Natsumi-San goodnight."

"Goodnight."

We both said as she left the house, Kakashi sighed and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I know you're not liking this plan, but it's a safe one. I mean do you really want to die?"

"If I was still in my own world I would have said yes. But now, I don't know."

"So we will just take it one day at a time."

"Yeah."

"Come back in, standing out here without a jacket you'll be sure to catch a cold."

"Becoming motherly now are we."

"I'm just saying wouldn't it be bad if you just got out of the hospital and then get yourself sent right back."

"I get it Kakashi. You may be hard and strong on the outside, but inside you're nothing more than just a mother hen."

I said as I poked him in the chest, I then walked past him and back inside. He was stunned for a moment before following after me. Once we were both behind the closed door he removed his mask.

"Ah, it's been a long day. I think I'll go take a shower before bed."

"Okay I'll be in the room shortly, I want to finish this before bed."

I did just that finished the drink before going to the room and getting ready for bed. I changed back into the tank and shorts I was wearing earlier when I took that nap. I crawled into the bed and laid on my back at first, though when I finally fell asleep I was turned on my side for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Life is Beautiful**

My two-week house arrest was thankfully about to come to an end soon. As of tomorrow I will be able to start a somewhat normal life. Though Kakashi did say I was not stuck at home, I was able to leave and roam around the village I just had to have guard at all times. I didn't do much roaming, I mostly just went to see Kakashi for lunch and then came back home.

As the sun began to shine through the window curtains of our bedroom. I rolled over to shield my eyes and sleep for a little while more. But what I hadn't expected was for Kakashi to still be laying in the bed next to me, I rolled right into his chest and I was also now aware of his arm around me. I hesitated in getting closer to him; like I had done before when this happened; although I wanted too I was still unsure of this whole thing. My uncertainty about the situation faded when I felt his arm squeeze slightly tighter around me. I relaxed and scooted just a little closer to him.

At some point in my sleeping haze I felt Kakashi move and get out of the bed, I could hear the shower going and knew he was in there. I stayed in the bed still trying to soak up the warmth he left behind. The mornings had just begun to get cooler, though I knew that by the time the sun was high enough in the sky it would feel like summer. The joys of living in the Land of Fire. The water shut off in the bathroom which signaled he was done and would come out soon to finish getting ready for the day.

Five minutes later and he sat on my side of the bed to finish getting ready.

"If its starts to get any colder in the mornings we may need to pull out a thicker blanket."

"Mmh I can take one out today and let it air out so we can use it."

"Yes that would be good. You were pretty cold earlier."

"I'm still a little cold."

I felt Kakashi put more of his weight on the bed and he leaned over me to bring his face close to mine.

"I could stay in bed longer if that would help."

"Sure go ahead and do that. Then we can have your assistant barge in here like she owns the place and drag you to work. Just like she did a few days ago."

"I guess that would not be ideal for either of us."

"I know she's just doing her job; so I don't want to seem rude or mean when I say this. But I don't want her here, I don't feel comfortable around her. This is the only place I truly feel safe and I don't think I can still do that when she is here."

"I understand."

Kakashi leaned in further and kissed the side of my head right where the temple is.

"I will ask her to be more respectful of our home."

"Thank you,"

I felt the bed dip more and the blanket move, Kakashi had crawled back into the bed and draped his arm over me.

"What are you doing? You're going to be late."

"I'll just tell them it was too cold to leave."

"I don't think that will work."

I said as I turned to face him, his face was just as close as it had been before. I put my hands on his bare chest and looked him right in the eyes.

"You can't keep staying home just because it's too cold in the morning or because I'm have one of those rare bad days."

"Yes I can, I'm the Hokage."

"You can stay home tomorrow."

"But you go back to work tomorrow."

"Yeah I do, you should get going you're going to be late."

"Don't you know, that's my thing. I'm always late, though recently there were some situations that I wish I was not late."

"You were late then."

"We were supposed to finish getting the paperwork ready for a certain person and I was running late. Your morning tea was already on your desk when we got into your office."

"You can't keep blaming yourself for this Kakashi."

"Someone hurt you and I will find out who it was."

"I know you will."

"By the way there is something I should have told you a while back but didn't."

"What is it?"

"When Ino looked into your memories of what our world looked like in yours, she saw that there was a slight difference from your version of this universe and the one you're in now."

"I'm not understanding, what are you trying to say?"

"Itachi Uchiha, he didn't die in his fight against Sasuke. In fact in this universe most of us special Jounin knew he was a double agent. Itachi was to hold off Sasuke until my team and I got there to bring him back to the Village."

I looked at Kakashi with surprised written all over my face.

"The paperwork you had been working on, it was for him. It was to officially make Itachi Uchiha a shinobi of our Village and the ANBU commander."

"So he's alive."

"Yes,"

"And well within the Village. He's been pardoned for all his crimes."

"Yes. I think he maybe able to help you in recovering some of Natsumi's memories and help you better understand your role in this world. With his sharingon and his better knowledge of Natsumi it would be a lot easier for him then it was for Ino."

"I, um I,"

"You don't have to go through with this now. When you are ready, we can have him help."

I thought for a moment until a thought came to me.

"The ANBU from when I first woke up, the one with the long hair and the dry humor. That was,"

"Yes, that is him. It's his team that has been watching you because I trust him."

"I didn't get to finish authorizing his paperwork before this happened,"

"No, but with Tsunade and the signatures of the other Kages I was still able to grant Itachi his status as a shinobi and re-enrollment into the ANBU. For him to become the ANBU commander that does require your signature."

"Oh,"

"You're still going to come by for lunch?"

"Like always."

"Great, I need you to sign those documents for me."

"Okay. You really should head into the office then."

"I know."

He kissed my forehead and then got out of the bed to finish getting ready. As he walked out of the room I called out to him.

"Have a good day."

He turned back and smiled at me as he lifted his mask up to cover half his face.

 _(I am going to try a POV switch in this chapter. If you all like it let me know and I may try to continue it in other chapter so you can see this play out from both sides.)_

 _ **Kakashi POV:**_

Mid-day couldn't come any sooner. Paperwork just keeps pilling up and it felt like I was never going to finish. Now I understand why Tsunade and the Third were always walking away from their desk. There was knock at the door and I had hoped it was Natsumi coming in with lunch, but it was just Sakura who walked in. She had started coming to my office every once and a while in the last two weeks to ask how things were going at home with Natsumi. She played doctor to Natsumi and therapist to me. I had explained that she didn't need to do this, but the girl was stubborn and continued on with it.

"Hello Kakashi-Sensei,"

"Sakura, back again I see."

"But of course. How are things at home?"

"Can I be honest?"

"Are you saying you were not honest before when I came here?"

"Agree to disagree. Anyways I feel as though Natsumi and I are making progress in our relationship."

"How so?"

"This morning when she noticed how close we were, she didn't jump from the bed. Or say she needed to get up already to finish some things left over from the day before. And dare I say it, if only not to jinx things so far. But I believe that it was almost like cuddling this morning."

"Ah! Yes this is progress. Kakashi-Sensei you must keep the momentum going. You should have taken today off."

"I don't want to push her to far Sakura. This relationship may not be new to me but for her it is. She also doesn't flinch away from me when I touch her, she has become a little more comfortable with this. But we are still a ways from how we were before this all happened."

"I get it Sensei, I really do. It's just that you two were so happy then and it's not fair that this happened and it forced you to start over again."

"Yes it is not fair, and when I find out who did it there will be nothing to save them from me."

"I think that's abuse of power Sensei."

"Maybe."

"Well I won't keep you any longer. Natsumi did come in for her check-up, she is making progress and is looking healthier every time I see her. Her weight gain was what concerned me most, but that seems to be right on track. Those drink supplements I have her taking are really helping and just to prevent any relapse in her progress I want her to keep drinking them for another month. This way her body will be fully conditioned into have a set amount of food daily and she won't have to worry about losing her appetite at all."

"That's sounds good. You are the doctor and expert in this so Natsumi and I will comply with whatever you think is best for her health."

"You should do things that are good for your health as well. At least your mental health, I don't know if anyone else truly noticed but this took more of a toll on you then you have let on. The rest of Team 7 and I may not have been around when you were younger, but I think that had the Village put us all together sooner maybe we would have been able to pull each other out of the darkness a little more seamlessly back then."

"I never thought of it in that way, maybe you are right. I knew Natsumi when we were younger, we lost contact when I became more involved in ANBU. It wasn't until after the War that we found each other again. I am great full for that; I am great full for all of you, things certainly are a lot brighter having you all around."

"Glad to hear that Sensei, anyways I'm gonna get going. I have a few other patients to see today. See you around."

"Yup, see ya."

It was about half an hour later when Natsumi came with lunch in hand.

"Hey, working hard or hardly working?"

"A little bit of both today. I get through one stack and it's like someone knows and they bring in another or two to sit here on my desk."

"The true life of a Hokage. Stuck doing paperwork all day."

"It's a good thing I have lunch brought to me or I would never eat."

"And what do you plan to do when I'm not able to bring you lunch."

"Find a way to leave my office and bring it to you."

I shook my head as I set out our lunch.

"And yes that is abuse of power. Ah, this smells good."

"You say that every time. Do you even really like my cooking?"

"Yes very much so."

"Sometimes I feel you say that because you have to."

"Not true, I mean I am good at cooking but yours is better."

"Whatever,"

We ate our food quietly, once we were finished I put everything away like I always do.

"Now to do just a small bit of work."

Kakashi got up and walked to the book case on the wall to the left of his desk. He removed a scroll of sorts and brought it back to his desk. He waved me over to stand beside him.

"Once you sign this scroll Itachi will be able to become the ANBU Commander, finally."

"Okay. Where do I sign?"

He gave me a smile and handed the pen to me showing me where I was to sign the scroll. And so with my signature, that of Natsumi Hatake, Itachi became the ANBU Commander. After I signed a thought came to me.

"What if this person was not just aiming for me?"

"What?"

"Think about it. When this whole thing happened I was supposed to sign this scroll but that didn't happen. So what if this person also wanted to prevent Itachi from taking on this position within the Village?"

"I hadn't thought of that."

"Kakashi, who ever did this. Their real target might be Itachi, they were just getting lucky if someone close to the Hokage was hurt in the processes. Two birds with one stone."

"Yes; now that would make sense. Not to be too noise but what did you do for a living in your previous life."

"When I went to College I studied Criminology and Psychology. After I got married my parents and husband forced me to stop going to school."

"Natsumi, I wouldn't have made you stop doing what made you happy."

"I did enjoy learning it. Now that we've come to the subject who do you think would be so against Itachi becoming into a place of power that they'd target you and I."

"It could be someone from when we were both in ANBU. Itachi and I did take a lot of assassination jobs."

"Then maybe someone has an avenger. Could have been a follower, lover, or even a child."

"Sounds like you might have this pretty figured out."

"Maybe, but I would need more information to even have a proper starting point."

"I think I can help with that. I can have a list of people Itachi and I were sent to kill."

"Isn't that confidential?"

"Well yes, but it would be to help solve a crime. I think we can look past that fact for this cause."

"Are you giving me a mission?"

"I thought that was obvious. Natsumi this is your mission, I want you to find out who would benefit from attacking Itachi and I by targeting you."

"I accept my mission."

"Good, it is settled then."

Kakashi stood from his chair again and walked to the door with the scroll I had just signed. He opened the door and handed the scroll to one of the ANBU standing outside the room.

"Take this to ANBU HQ and give it to Ibiki."

"Yes Lord Hokage."

Kakashi shut the door once more and turned back to me.

"I'll never get used to that."

He walked back to stand beside me.

"Natsumi about this morning? I,"

"It's fine Kakashi. You've been patient with me in all of this, and I want to thank you for that."

Before he could say anything I started speaking again.

"I've been thinking lately."

I reached up to pull his mask down so I could see his whole face, then placed my hands on either side of his face.

"Maybe we can move things just a little faster."

And as if he could ready my mind Kakashi leaned further to kiss me. He put his arms around my waist and held me tightly to him. The kiss and his grip around me was as if he thought I would fade into nothing if he left go for even a second. As we kissed I moved my hands to the back of his head and that deepened the kiss. I definitely did not want this to end.

Before I could process what was happening Kakashi had shifted us to I was against the desk now. He lifted me to sit on the desk and stood between my legs, he held me up for a moment more to shove off the papers I had sat on then put me back down.

"Kakashi,"

"Yes,"

We said between kissing and trying to breath.

"What if someone walks in?"

Our breathing was heavy and erratic.

"They should know to knock first. It would be their own fault for walking in without doing so."

Kakashi went back to kiss me again and I didn't stop him. He grabbed a hold of my legs and pulled me even closer. I pulled away from our kiss and laid back down on the desk and Kakashi leaned into me.

"I'm, I'm sorry I got carried away."

"It's fine, I kind of expected it."

"We shouldn't be doing this here. And you're right someone could walking. Natsumi, I did love her with my everything. On the outside you really are no different from her. But I do know you are a different person. So if you would let me I'd like to love you."

He placed his head on my stomach and I ran my fingers through his hair.

"I'd like that too."

He looked up and smiled at me, I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"I should get going. It looks as if it is going to rain and I left the blanket out to air, I don't want for it to end up getting wet."

"Hmm, I will have the documents you need ready and bring them home later."

"Okay,"

Kakashi let me up and I got off of the desk, and just in time because in walked Gai. Or more like he rolled in with Mirai pushing him in.

"Kakashi, my friend did you forget we had a meeting?"

"No Gai I did not forget. I will see you at home later."

Kakashi kissed my forehead as I grab the basket I put our lunch in.

"Natsumi-Chan it is always good to see you. How have you been feeling lately?"

"I still get a little warn out if I do too much in the day. But other than that I feel pretty good."

"Yes, yes that is good."

"Well I should be going I have a few things at home to get done."

"Lady Hatake, would you like for me to walk you home?"

"Oh no Mirai I already have a team that follows me around everywhere."

"Yes My Lady. If you ever need anything please let me know."

"I will thank you. Don't work to late Kakashi."

I left the three of them in the office and made my way back home. I really wanted to get that blanket in before the rain started. I also came to realize that this would be the first time I see rain here. Now I was more excited about the rain, back in my world I loved when it rained. It was always so calming and soothing to watch it fall and hear it. As I walked and got closer to my home I felt a drop of rain hit my head.

"Uh oh,"

I got home just in time to bring the blanket back inside and set it up on the bed. I also put clean sheets on the bed I even went through and cleaned up a little in the room. Once it was how I wanted it to be I went to the library in my office to read for a while before Kakashi finally came home for the day.


End file.
